


《诅咒》

by chatchat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 人外, 舔肛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat
Summary: 布鲁斯变成大蝙蝠，pwp





	《诅咒》

没人知道是怎么走到这一步的。

他们拥抱着彼此，用尽全力把对方按进自己怀抱里，仿佛这是能让他们活下去的唯一方式。他们的嘴唇互相挤压，舌头纠缠着，疯狂的吞咽着彼此的津液。喉结上上下下的滚动，把热辣的情欲压实碾碎了咽下去。

这不正常。

杰森的后脑勺撞到柜子的时候，这是他已经被吻的迟钝迷糊的脑子里唯一清楚的信息。布鲁斯几乎是捏着他的肩膀把他按在了柜子上。他们本来应该有一个不怎么友好的交流，以“帮助”的话题开始，然后互相争吵，最后用一场激烈的打斗结束这些。到底哪里出了问题。在杰森掏出枪瞄准蝙蝠侠胸口的标志时，他没有想到蝙蝠侠会走过来。一般布鲁斯只会伸出一只手，然后用低沉的，叹气的声音说他可以帮自己。但杰森没有想到布鲁斯就这么一步步的走了过来。他甚至是冲过来的，杰森打赌自己的骑士头盔肯定又被撞坏了。总之他们一路上气氛都压抑无比，杰森并不想被带回韦恩庄园。那里承载了太多的东西，不仅是关于他自己的，还有关于布鲁斯的。每靠近庄园一点，杰森的心里都翻滚起让他坐立不安的情绪。 何况布鲁斯的嘴唇抿的不能再紧了，他散发出的气压比他的体脂还要低。总之，现在就是这样。他们像喝醉酒争吵之后又纠缠到一起的社会失足青年。虽然杰森在某种程度上已经是社会失足青年了。

“操……Bru... ”

杰森呲牙咧嘴的想要说句话来打断现在的这种情况。布鲁斯的吻让他觉得莫名其妙，虽然那感觉很好。天知道他憧憬希望这个有多久了，从他罗宾的时候，不，他还不是罗宾的时候就已经对这个男人产生了不该有的感情。他的养父，养父的嘴唇，性感的声线。只是简单的一个吻就足以让他觉得他的世界已经燃起熊熊火焰。杰森本想在这0.001秒的缝隙里接着说下去，但是布鲁斯发白的鬓角转移了他的注意力。杰森愣住了，他没有意识到布鲁斯已经有了白发。 布鲁斯把杰森挤在自己和衣柜门之间，几乎压在杰森身上，他给了杰森喘息的间隙，但是并没有很多。他受够了无止境的等待，无止境的追逐，无止境的问题。布鲁斯一点也不像当时耐心陪着杰森做作业的父亲，他的眼睛紧紧盯着杰森，仿佛他是他的猎物。

“安静，Jason”

布鲁斯这样对他说，坚定炽热的眼神在杰森身上绑上枷锁，然后他低头继续啃食他的宝贝，把那双嘴唇蹂躏的发红发亮，涂满他自己的味道。杰森半张着嘴，无法发出声音，他没见过对自己这样子的布鲁斯。他见过那种在战斗状态里这样的布鲁斯，但那时布鲁斯只是为了把他制服。而现在，布鲁斯已经是想要把他驯服。然而杰森没办法抵抗这个，他每时每刻都想往布鲁斯眉间射进一发子弹，现在几乎是最好的时机了，他腿上还有两把手枪，全部都是满满的子弹。杰森把手伸向枪带，然后按在了手枪柄上，发出的确实与枪击声截然不同的粗重的喘息。  
“Fuck..... ” 杰森抓紧自己的枪这样想着，然后他放掉了这个最好的击杀机会，他几乎无法控制的回吻过去。把所有的愤怒都抛在一边，带着所有的爱和狠让自己的嘴唇和布鲁斯的相碰，他抱紧了布鲁斯的身体，侧过头用力的咬着那双嘴唇。发泄着他积压已久此刻终于汹涌而出的感情。然后杰森感觉到了哪里有些不对劲了。 一个硬的东西，硬的，在捅着他的口腔。杰森睁大了眼睛，这一切必须停止！！然而布鲁斯没有给他反应的时间。下一秒杰森已经被抱着摔到了床上，嘴里的那个东西还在继续变大变硬。杰森呜咽着，拍打着布鲁斯硬实的肩膀，他要喘不过气了。那个硬东西像个阴茎一样捅的越来越深，戳到了他的喉咙。杰森被呛的咳嗽起来，但是他的嘴被塞的严严实实，连简单的咳嗽排外反应都无法做出来，只有眼泪还可以流。杰森的快要被它窒息了，空气变得稀薄，他的喉咙被它撑开，然后那个东西肆意的在他喉咙里冲撞，在他觉得自己快要翻白眼的时候布鲁斯才放开他。杰森连咳嗽都没有给自己空隙，他没有空去管自己的眼泪和发红的眼眶，杰森冲着布鲁斯的脸招呼过去了他的拳头。

“你他妈疯了！！！” 杰森的拳头被布鲁斯用手掌稳稳的拦住。布鲁斯用一种命令又心疼的眼神看着杰森，甚至是自责的，他用沙哑的声音说：“Jason, 这不会很久的”。布鲁斯把杰森搂进自己的怀里，把吻印在杰森的额头上。杰森不得不承认，这个时候他什么都愿意。及时在经历这么多之后，他依然无法摆脱早就在他灵魂深处扎根的东西。布鲁斯的手钻进杰森的衣服里，扯掉他的衣服，啃在杰森很久没有晒过太阳的苍白皮肤上。唇舌的热度差不多要灼伤杰森，他极力压抑着自己不去恳求更多的吻和爱抚。但杰森下意识的挺起了胸膛，把乳头送到布鲁斯嘴边，接受男人粗鲁关切的啃食。杰森已经硬成钢铁，前列腺液体已经悄悄染湿了他的内裤。杰森粗暴的撕扯布鲁斯的衣服，露出他伤痕累累的身体。杰森的屁股被布鲁斯捏在手里，揉成他想要的任何形状，他的臀肉不可避免的被挤到一起又被再次掰开，牵扯到后面已经饥渴的小肉洞。一阵异样的感觉席卷了他的全身。杰森几乎惊恐的睁开眼睛。布鲁斯长出了蝙蝠耳朵，不是像蝙蝠制服那样的耳朵，而是真正的，蝙蝠耳朵。“搞什么！！！我操！！” 杰森赶紧转身看刚才屁股上那种坚硬指甲触感的来源，等待他的是真正的蝙蝠手臂，爪子正抓着他的屁股肉揉的欢快。杰森终于拔出他的枪，毫不犹豫的指在脸颊上长出绒毛，腿和手臂已经蝙蝠形状的布鲁斯的眉间。“说话，你是谁” 。 布鲁斯什么都没有做，钢蓝色的眼睛看着杰。他深吸一口气，“我永远不会原谅自己，Jay”。布鲁斯没有推开杰森的枪，反而上前吻了他的手腕。杰森知道了这是布鲁斯，只有他会说出这种话。杰森任由自己沉浸在其中，放弃了抵抗，布鲁斯脸颊上的绒毛摩擦着他的手腕，他闭上眼睛，试图不让自己溺死在布鲁斯那双蓝色眼睛的淫荡海洋里。杰森的裤子被扯掉扔到一边，谁也不在乎被扔到哪里去了。他硬到流水的阴茎直立着，被布鲁斯的蝙蝠爪子握在手心，黑色的指甲和野兽的触感，这一切都让杰森感觉像是一场海啸。杰森无法控制的挺动腰身在男人的手心里抽插，他扒着布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯握着他的腰，力道大的要掐出淤青。就当他被那个邪恶的爪子揉捏到要射出来的时候，布鲁斯却把他翻了个个。杰森被迫趴在床上，赤裸着身体任凭布鲁斯用恶魔一样的手掐着他的脖颈把他的脸按进枕头。

这样也值了。 以为会得到粗暴进入的杰森这样想着。

滑腻的触感让杰森所有的念头都瞬间爆炸成碎片。那个硬的滑腻的东西在舔他的后穴，杰森徒劳的在控制下挣扎，身上泛起粉红色，他的屁股在被蝙蝠嘴里的勃起组织操着。杰森的尖叫声被闷进了床单，在布鲁斯的耳边成了幼兽的低声嚎叫。杰森徒然的收紧臀肌，反而夹紧了那块勃起组织，他整个屁股都被弄的滑腻，已经被舔的又软又热。杰森伸手到后面想要阻止布鲁斯在往里面深入，然而布鲁斯抓住了他的手腕，反而舔进的更深。

“Bruce!!! Fuck stop it!!!fuck!!! 

然而回复这句话的只有布鲁斯满足的闷哼，和埋在他屁股中发出的鼻音。杰森抓紧了身下的床单，脚趾头全都蜷起来。该死的，他快要被布鲁斯舔哭了。 好在布鲁斯还没有那么的恶劣。布鲁斯把他翻过来，用自己罩着他，各种意义上的。布鲁斯已经有了蝙蝠翼，男人用他的蝙蝠翼裹住男孩，咬在杰森的嘴唇上。

“你是我的孩子，Jason” 天！快停下！这句话足以让杰森硬的发涨发紫的阴茎兴奋的抽搐。接着他得到了布鲁斯的吻。炽热又温柔，烙在他的脖颈上，锁骨上，在他乳晕留下牙印。杰森几乎自暴自弃的拉长声音呻吟。布鲁斯的阴茎，狰狞的吓人的阴茎如今还多了一块骨头在里面，顶在了杰森红软发热的穴口，然后缓慢又坚定的操开了杰森的屁股。杰森的后穴被布鲁斯的阴茎撑的满满当当，肠肉绞紧了它，在布鲁斯碾过前列腺的时候，杰森几乎发出了哀求样的呻吟。快感引起的潮红侵略了杰森苍白的皮肤，他睫毛都被眼泪湿的粘到一起。布鲁斯握着他的脚踝，在他适应之后每一下都狠狠的撞到让他疯狂的地方。干，布鲁斯简直在他身体里点燃了一场爆炸。

“我的杰森，我的杰伊”。布鲁斯沙哑冲动的声音蛮横的撞进杰森的耳朵。杰森的感觉自己的心脏都在被布鲁斯爱抚着。“布鲁斯………就……闭嘴”。阿卡姆骑士被操出了哭腔，语调都架不稳，屁股里含着蝙蝠的阴茎，被操到眼泪流到耳鬓，干了的泪痕一遍遍被新的眼泪洗干净。杰森甚至没空擦眼泪，他被眼泪模糊的视线始终锁在布鲁斯身上。这真实的像一场梦。布鲁斯的阴茎粗鲁的在他屁股里顶撞，杰森的小腹被操的一下下鼓起来又平下去。布鲁斯的蝙蝠绒毛刮蹭着杰森的皮肤，杰森觉得又痒又热，甚至怀疑是对它过敏或者是它在自己身体上洒满了春药。杰森抬起自己的屁股，他想要这个，他还想要更多。布鲁斯含住他的耳朵，男人长出了蝙蝠的尖尖牙齿，在他耳垂上轻轻摩擦，只用嘴唇咬他。但是布鲁斯的下身一点也不温柔，它疯狂的在杰森屁股里面进进出出，每一下都狠狠的撞进去，力道大的撞红了杰森的屁股。“布鲁斯……!!!” 布鲁斯，这个名字是杰森的极限了。他被操的不知道想要什么，只知道不想让这一切停下来。杰森仅有的理智不允许他叫别的什么称呼。他可以拉长声音呻吟，可以主动，可以在布鲁斯身下大汗淋漓，可以被操出汁水，就像现在。但是杰森绝对不不会叫其他的会误会的称呼。杰森抓紧了床单，甚至要把它们抠出洞来。他说不明白那个让他更兴奋，所有的一切都绞缠在了一起。他像是被诅咒的人，却享受这被诅咒的快感。杰森的头发乱成一团，后穴已经被操出细沫。他被布鲁斯钉在床上，快感一波接着一波的吞噬他，包围他。让他无法呼吸，又想要更多。布鲁斯盯着他的男孩儿，把过去和现在的所有遗憾，所有的爱意和误解都在这一刻释放出来。他永远无法原谅自己。 他放任自己沉沦在杰森身上，向自己肮脏的欲念屈服。有一瞬间布鲁斯眼睛里有了自责和不忍，他恨自己现在所做的事情，但是这被杰森主动抬起的屁股给消灭了。事实上，他不知道杰森注意到了他的眼神。他们互相渴望，却互相远离，互相远离这个可恶的，上瘾的组织。布鲁斯用力的在杰森身体里冲刺，杰森不顾尊严的大叫着，扣紧布鲁斯的脖颈，他们都在彼此的身体上留下了抓痕。杰森被布鲁斯的爪子抓出了红痕，屁股紧紧咬着布鲁斯的阴茎。他们肆意的发泄，让所有不能表达出的东西占满整个房间。布鲁斯身上的绒毛紧紧贴在杰森身体上，他压在杰森身上，有一个L 开头的单词在他嗓子眼里不安分的乱闯。布鲁斯张了张嘴，成功的把那个L 单词咽了回去。他咬着杰森的耳朵，舔着骑士的脖颈说：“我是你的，杰森”。然后他们激烈的缠斗在一起，布鲁斯用双翼完全包住了杰森，在最后的用力冲刺他射满了杰森的屁股，把他的精液全数灌到杰森的屁股里。杰森哭着承受过量的感觉，他感到自己的屁股被灌满了，然后自己流了一大滩精液在自己的肚子上。快感像是地震，把杰森构建的所有东西都震的七零八落。重建是没有任何用处的，因为地震原因永远无法解决。布鲁斯永远无法原谅自己，因为这件事的原因无法得到解决。就像一个诅咒，无论他们做什么，争吵，打架，都无法逃离。哪怕他们互相待冷漠，命运也会让他们回到这样的一种状态，他们不可避免不能抵抗彼此的吸引。某种东西在很多年前就已经结实牢固的长在了灵魂里。杰森窝在布鲁斯的怀里睡着了，布鲁斯亲了亲杰森的额头。

如果这真的是诅咒的话，希望它的期限是终身。


End file.
